Usuario discusión:Marvel08
Acepto Acepto la propuesta gracias amigo, dameu n tiempo para escojer lo personajes o si no yu puedes decirl cuales son ya escoji una el Tigre Blanco alias Hector hayala, Gadiel Hombre Araña 16:28 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Personajes Gadiel Hombre Araña 21:00 4 jun 2011 (UTC)Ok de acuerdo, con personajes más conocidos te refieres a personajes como el Puma, y Thanos Verdad oye estoy pensando hacer más he escojido varios personajes pero solo 3 seran las nuevas poses exclusivas, luego hare el resto de las poses de comic sI Si esos los 3 indicados pero ya que dijiste puedo hacerlos que quierea añadire más unos son DemoDuende, Doppelgager, Carroña (El 2) y otros más mejor es esperar. te sorprenderas espero Gadiel Hombre Araña 21:18 4 jun 2011 (UTC) hola no es steve20 es que ocurrio un problema en generador rex wiki Ben alien supremo 001 01:22 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas de Desambiguasion Hola rath te, s cribo para decirte HE notado que en Marvel database hay un plantilla, seleccionada para las paginas de Desambifuación y serie bueno que hicieramos lo mismo aqui Gadiel Hombre Araña 20:41 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Un Foro Rath, Amigo mio quiero decirte varais cosas, priemero, como se lo mucho que te gustan los Cómics quiro ofrecerte la serie, Secret Wars en Versión Original Completa, esta e nla novena diemsnion #Secret Wars 1 #Secret Wars 2 #Secret Wars 3 #Secret Wars 4 #Secret Wars 5 #Secrte Wars 6 #Secret wARS 7 #Secrtet Wars 8 #Secret Wars 9 #Secret Wars 10 #Secret WARS 11 #Secret Wars 12 Bueno tambien quero decirte que serai bueno que la wiki tuviera su propio fora para que postemos series de Tv juegos, Cómics y cosas aSI, bUENO ESO ERA TODO Disfruta la serie Gadiel Hombre Araña 19:11 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Te INvito De acuerdo Rath, oye otra ocosa que quiero decirte, te ivito a que te unas a la Novena demension, te lo digo, por que rese mi mejor wiki amigo, y como se lo mucho que te gustan los Cómics, te recomiendo este foro ya que es la mejor pagina de Cómics en Espñol, ademas en este post, esta un Enorme Suño para todo Fa de Spidey Spider-man en Orden Cronologico, asi podras ller y conocer mejor a Spidey, y leerlo en Orden halli yo soy Iron_Spider-7500, esepro que te unas ya uqe ese post solo permite para usaurios Registarados espero que estes por halli, si te registras Avisamen Please. Gadiel Hombre Araña 21:19 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Esto es Pues este Tema te servira, Para Navegar mejor en el Foro(Guia Visual). eso va servirte, y este es mi nuevo aporte, La ∞ Guerra del Infinito. eSPERO QUE TE GUSTE. Gadiel Hombre Araña 00:55 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Hola Rath te escribo para decirte que ya complete,las 19000 Ediciones yademas te agradezco, que me ayas ofrecido este privilegio gracias, Por ierto si ya Bjaste la INfinity War, te recomido que la Bajes de neuvo ya que la de 6 links no estaba bien ordenada, yo ya la odeneney la puse en un solo Link: Aquei esta el Post : La ∞ Guerra del Infinito. y Aqui este el Lik de Mediafire, para que la descarges directamente si Quieres Descarga Directa. De Nuevo Gracias. Gadiel Hombre Araña 02:37 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola rath, aunque e estado muy ausente, seguimos siendo amigos?Rider (Discusión) 00:20 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Blogs Innecesarios Hola RATH Te escrivo para informarte que voy a Borrar algunos Blogs Viejos e Inncesarios. como los que han sido creados por usuario buscando ayuda o lgo haci y nadiaa comenta ya Gadiel Hombre Araña 15:51 17 jun 2011 (UTC) HOLA hola raht0897 soy dlarey111 soy nuevo llege ase algunas semanas y te tengo una pregunta sobre los comic ciero saber si son gratis si o no porfabor responde si Re:Cambio aaah ok gracias por informarme esto pues si tengo tiempo ire modifcando una que otra galeria :P.... aaah por cierto como ya es casi oficial que sali de la escuela estare un muy buen rato por la wiki como antes para ayudar :D.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 16:38 19 jun 2011 (UTC) HOLA DE NUEVO hola de nuevo oye descarge el programa de comic rack y descarge un comic y no me salio nada por fabor me puedes decir que fue lo que ise mal Que te parecieron Hola rath, quiero decirte que las poses van por buen camino, no las he acabado, por que hiba a mitad por el puma se fue la luz de mi casa y cuando volio, las poses estaban dañadas, pero pronto terminare, ademas quiero que me digas que te parecieron, lo nuevos lo logros que idee quize poner a lduende verde en frente, por que el Villano que más desprecio, bueno eso era todo gracais por leer.Archivo:Z4dcc142719ce6-1-.gif 17:05 22 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola rath hola vi tu primera wiki la de hot wheels va a dar nuevos episodios puede aun contienuar eh ayudado poniendo juegos de computadora Ben alien supremo 001 20:45 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok disculpa las tradanza, es uqe hay, que hacer una Expotecnica (es algo má o menos como una feria de Ciencias) de Venezuela, y he estado ocupado, pero las termanare rapido, Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 21:53 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Poses y What If Hola rath te escriibo principalmente para entregarte las poses de Puma y TIgre Blanco estoy mmuy bien en Thanos y te lo entregare más tarde cuando lo termine. Tigre Blanco (Hector Ayala).png El Puma (Thomas Fireheart).PNG Tambien te escri bo para ver si tu puedes crear un foro Llamado What If, y que pongas estos Cómics Agradecimientos a Yankeeman, por sus Grandes Aportes, estan 10 de 10 What If Spider-Man Te recomiendo el What If, de ¿Y si Spiderman hubiera rescatado a Gwen Stacy,?''' Y el de ¿Y si el Traje Alienigena Hubiera poseido a Spider-Man? ya que estan muy entretenidos lo crearia yo mismo pero prefiero ahorrar tiempo para terminar a Thanos que disfrutes los What If Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 15:36 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Gracias De nada, gracias, y tienes razon gracais tam bien a la novena, por cierto, tengo una pregunta quisiera Saber, si Vamos a Colocar, Frases, de lo que hallan dicho alguna Vez, los Personajes en los Articulos como en Marvel Database, ha y por cierto que disfrutes los What if. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 22:54 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Hola Rath, te Escribo por que ya Termine con Thanos, Espero que te Guste aqui Esta: thumb|387px|Aqui lo tienes Y Gracais por el Privilegio que me has dado con ser, el Colaborador semanal de Cómics y de hacer las poses oficiales de los personajes de la MEJOR WIKI DE TODAS, Pero mejor que todo gracias por Brindarme tu Amistad. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 20:08 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracais Rath, perdon por la tardanza, ha bueno otra cosita, respecto a los de los Cómentarios dichos de los personajes, tienes mucha razon ya que no es muy importate otra cosa es que esas frases de seguro seran Actualizadas por Algunos Usuaios, y como generalmente las actualizan con los NUevos Cómics que leen yo creo que hay una gran probabilidad de, que dichas gfrases las hallan leido de cómics traducidos y Maqueteados a en La 9novena dimension y no serai Exactamnete los MIsmo, Bueno Gracais a Ti, por lo del Bog oficial y por todo. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 21:37 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Edicion Revertida De hecho no lo hice por ninguna de esas razones solo lo hize pork me parecia divertido tenerlo asi pero si eso es problema ok perdon y solo quiero explicar que no lo hice con ninguna de esas intenciones hay formas diferentes para hacer eso la vdd y si lo quisiera hacer por eso lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 22:20 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:Cómics de la semana Pues veras Rath yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo, pero es que no se en que pagina hallarlos, yse tienen que estar en Marvel.Com pero no se ómoo esncontrarlos halli, estare buscando uana foma sio tu la saves avisame por favor. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 16:46 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues lo que sea ya estoy disponible asi que mandame un mensaje cuando te conectes... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 03:41 5 jul 2011 (UTC) OK Ok de acuerdo yo lo estaba haciendo ya que en marvel database las dividen en galerias de personajes y galerias de peliculas o Series en Fin Entendido.Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 19:16 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Rath o que diga Marvel (Puedo llamarte haci verdad) de verdad me serviran mucho de nuevo gracias las voy a despixelar para que se vean mejor Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 20:52 12 jul 2011 (UTC) te cambiaste el nombre, mientras me ausento :ORider (Discusión) 02:10 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola soy yo, joaco. conectate. Joaco.z.troncoso 21:22 14 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola marvel eh tengo una idea para ser uno nuevo proyecto se tarta de hacer de peliculas osea proyectos peliculas marvel movies que te parece Ben alien supremo 001 00:27 16 jul 2011 (UTC) hola bueno lo hare mañanas pero ayude sigue con la wiki creare el proyecto peliculas mañana Ben alien supremo 001 00:37 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Cuestion Oye estaba viendo lo de las galerias y pense algo... sobre los comics se podria hacer una galeria por decir de amazing spider-man (el comic) con las portadas de todos los comics que ya tengamos de la misma serie no?? Como que los dialogos??... no yo hablaba de que por decir... hacemos una galeria de la serie avengers Vol 1 y en esa galeria estaran todas las portadas de ese volumen... luego hacemos del vol 2 y asi Sabes que mas estaba pensando sobre los comics... que no le deberiamos de poner toda la trama, si no que deberiamos de ponerle la sinopsis que ponen en los comics.. los que se ponen primerito que te cuentan que paso en el comic anterior y lo que tal vez pasara en este no se si me entiendas... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 02:43 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola Amigo podriass decirme como hablar en el nuevo chat Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 22:42 18 jul 2011 (UTC) HolaPuedes conectarte.AdiosZekromrayofusion 20:01 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok, Dejare de editar asi como nose, como un taradas xD, y me pondre a buscar informacion es lo mejor que puedo ahcer :D Superrasta40 23:36 21 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola marvel 08 estoy creando articulos para llegar a mas de 1000 y que marvel wiki tenga todo sobre su informacion a y felicitaciones por llegar a mil articulos.Ben alien supremo 001 22:32 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Q te parece Hola Amigo hace tiempo q no te escribi u¡y te Escribo para preguntarte s te Sirvio e Tema, de la Novena Dimension q t pase para añadieras un Avatar, luego esto como esta Registrado Halli te invito a q participes en Este Tema L9D te regala un pase DOble para la Premiere, es un Concurso en la NOvena si ganas te dan un pase Doble para ver la Peli del Cpaitán Aerica, yo quisiera, participar, pero soy de Venezuela, y como la promocióo es para Mexico tal vez tu si puedas participar. bueno espero q ganes haz click en el Enlace, para q puedas ver mas detalles Adios. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 14:51 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Impulso de Marvel Wiki Hola, bueno con motivo de la salida de la nueva película del Capitán América, la Central Wikia ha decidido dar un pequeño aporte al wiki, tanto publicitario como de diseño o estructural si es necesario. Wikia en español ayudará con un Spotlight de Marvel Wiki y si la comunidad de Marvel Wiki lo ve necesario, un nuevo fondo alusivo a la nueva película y/o apoyarlo con algunos planes de desarrollo del wiki. La Central Wikia ha tratado de implementar un grupo de impulso de wikis lo cual ha sido muy efectivo. Si el tiempo lo da posible podemos añadirlos al proyecto. Pero por el momento lo único definitivo es el Spotlight y ayuda en diseño y demás. Esperamos respuesta por si necesitan ayuda extra. Saludos. --Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 21:49 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ::He hecho algunos cambios en el wiki. Si no les agrada, tan solo diganmelo y lo regréso todo a la normalidad. Si algo más que quisieran agreegar también diganmelo. Saludos!--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 07:28 7 ago 2011 (UTC)--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 07:28 7 ago 2011 (UTC) ... '''Oye no pues, es que de verdad ¿Tu sabias que yo era el creador de aqui? Es que pues, simplemente te respondo que cuando la hize tenia 7 años, amaba (y sigo amando) marvel, pero luego, me fui distrayendo demasiado, por suerte eh vuelto, no tengo ningun problema con que todos conserven sus cargos, de verdad les agradezco mucho que hayan llevado hasta aqui la Wiki, solo que estaria mas agradecido si pudiesen darme mi cargo de admin, porque sigo siendo algo novato con esto y no se si sigo siendo un admin. Mi cabeza da vueltas... Mi otro mensaje lo deje sin firmar y lo deje sin estar conectado xD. No pues era que gracias por los datos, todavia sigo algo revuelto con esto de las Wikis, muchas gracias por haberle echo esto a la Wiki; En que los que son admins y burocratas no me importa que se queden, pero me gustaria si me pueden dar mi puesto de admin o bueno "burocrata" la verdad que su edicion me trajo algunos revoltijos jajaja, pero bueno, me despido. Bato de san diego 22:16 5 ago 2011 (UTC) :O... muchas gracias la vdd no me habia dado cuenta y otra cosa perdon por no estar activo estas ultimas semanas esk eh estado muy ocupado pero espero y ya este mas tiempo aqui y ayude un poco mas :D... DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 03:47 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Comics Aprovechando mi habilidad para dibujar deberían hacerse publicaciones propias del wiki, con historias sobre personajes de Marvel, que se situasen en otra realidad, yo puedo ser el dibujante y escritor, alguien más tendría que ser entintador y colorista, ya que no me gusta hacer esa tarea, y dejar el trabajo para que pueda ser descargado o visto sin hacer esa acción por otros usuarios y no usuarios, se que no tengo muchas contribuiciones pero me gustaría ser reversor, o algún puesto en el que pueda revertir páginas de redirección innecesarias y cosas de ese tipo, tareas que en este momento no tengo permiso de hacer, si lo fuera trabajaría duro, yo creí que este sitio estaría mejor organizado, pero como todo tiene errores, y quiero enmendarlos. Tracker predator 23:35 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Despixelo Pues claro que si amigo lo despixelare, voy a reabrir los Cóments, no te arrepentiras de pedirmelo a mi. Re: Portada Ja, lo que pasa es que inserte en la plantilla una serie de fondos de aleatorios en los encabezados, así que va cambiando de color de vez en cuando. Pero como el color morado no a gustado, lo sustituiré por otro. Acerca de la cuenta regresiva, añadi el código correspondiente al MediaWiki:Wikia.js y aun no veo mejora, veré que está fallando. Saludos.--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 00:19 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Marvel, este si puedes cuando te conectes podrias, entrar al Chat, quiero hablar contigo. PD: tu despixelo esta bien, va por buen camino Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 23:25 11 ago 2011 (UTC) hola hola marvel vi de la afilicacion ,hya un problema yo iba a adoptar marvel movies wiki ya que vi que existe en su ingles tiene 1300 paginas puede ser solo las otras excepto esaBen alien supremo 001 16:48 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Marvel movies es que existe una wiki llamada Marvel Movies i vi que estaba en adocpcion asi que decidi hacer más paginas y ediciones para adoptrala pero ya que la afiliar entoces no puedo es existe su wiki en ingles como esta en unas de sus paginas de marvel movies en ingles The Avengers (film) Alianza animanga wik Hola soy david07 burocrata de animanga wiki me gustaria que marvel wikia y animanga fuesen aliados que me dices espero tu repuesta 20:22 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola. Soy novato en esta wiki y no estoy muy familiarizado con la interfaz que tiene. Motivo por el cual tengo algunas inquietudes: * ¿Donde puedo ubicar la plantilla Personaje con todos sus parametros? * ¿Donde existe una referencia de uso de esta plantilla? * ¿Porque algunos parametros de esta plantilla no funcionan? no siendo mas por el momento me despido esperando una pronta respuesta. 203730 18:56 20 ago 2011 (UTC) hola me puedes ayudar en una wiki de superheores no copiare lo de marvel wiki Ben alien supremo 001 01:14 23 ago 2011 (UTC) http://es.mundoheroes.wikia.comBen alien supremo 001 01:23 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola. Tienes razón no he leido las reglas. ¿Donde se encuentran? 203730 23:39 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Redirecciones Hola. He notado que creaste la pagina Spider-Man 2099 Vol.1, entonces te pido el favor de que elimines la pagina Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 que yo habia creado previamente. Adicionalmente y si no es mucha molestia eliminar las paginas Spider-Man 2099 Nº1, Spider-Man 2099 Nº2 y Spider-Man 2099 Nº3 pues el usuario Supereze3000 creo las respectivas paginas. No siendo más, por el momento me despido. 203730 19:58 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: Tradumaquetacion Pues Amigo perdon por no responder antes, es que se ma habia olvidado la verdad es uqe no tradumaquetear, pero buscare info para ver si descubro como, tradumaquetear y silo descubro te informare, ha por cierto quiero preguntarte algo, veras en marvel database, los comics estan categorizados haci digamos, si en Cómic sale Wolverine, se categoriza en "Apariciones de Wolverine (James Howllet)" quisiera saber si vamos a hacer eso qqui. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 15:56 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones Hola Amigo bueno primero que nada quiero darte las felicidades, por tu excelente, Blog Titulado: El Universo Marvel, Esta Muy bueno, y los Cómics tienen una Calidad Increible de verdad felicidades. Si pudieras, publicar a Thor desde sus Origenes. te lo agradeceria mucho. Nota: si quieres visita el mio tiene unos cuantos Crossovers, y Cómics de Spider-Man (solo de Spidey no de Marvel en General) que tal vez, te gusten. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 18:30 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, por opinar, bueno lo que me dijiste es muy facil, solo tienes, que darle en Diseño en la Parte superior de la Pantalla cuando le des te Saldra esta Imagen que de seguro has Visto. Imagen aqui Le das es paginas, y te dara la opcion de crear una pagina, y ya crear la pagina es tan facil como crear una Entrada. ha Por cierto tengo una duda en las Categorias, de los Cómics en Marvel database, los Cómics estan categorizados como por ejemplo: Editor en Jefe/ Stan Lee, o Artista de Portada/Steve Ditko, me pregunto si vamos a hacer esto en la wiki. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 21:29 6 sep 2011 (UTC) me podrias poner el nivel 1 ya es que ya consegui 503 ediciones un saludo Lobezno23 00:53 11 sep 2011 (UTC) hola en primer lugar no te enojes recien estoy aqui y segundo he visto la version original marvel database y creo que deberian poner paginas de los alias ejemplo wolverine y que lleve a cada una de las versiones de ese personaje pero que lleven el nombre real no solo en la tiera 616 y que en el titulo del personaje lleve otra vez a la pagina de wolverine creo que es mejor porque asi se identifica a los personajes sin utlizar los apodos, ademas me guio por lo que esta en la version en ingles, eso si no te enfades porfavor apenas he stado aqui y no crei quee staba mal, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre lo que te envie hazla --Omnihallows 20:55 16 sep 2011 (UTC) pero no crees que estaria mejor como esta en marvel database, ya sabes como lo hicieron aqui con venom esta la pagina donde estan todas las versiones, la actual y la de los otros universos y en cada version ejemplo eddie flash se pone el nombre de titulo y en la plantilla el apodo donde se redireccionaria a la pagina del alias, creo que seria mucho mejor, ya que vi que solo los personajes de la tierra 616 tienen su nombre real en el titulo y ademas solo son apodos, si usamos el mismo metodo estaria mas ordenado, bueno es lo que opino ademas he estado ahi bastante tiempo y yo con 19 años se de estas cosas, solo quiero que tomes en cuenta mi opinion con tal los apodos son apodos y los nombres son los nombresOmnihallows 22:49 16 sep 2011 (UTC) PREGUNTA hola una pregunta cada cuando se camvia el usuario destacado (VENOM999 16:37 25 sep 2011 (UTC)) Este Mes Y quien el de este mes VENOM999 22:29 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Dos Cosas Hola Amigo como estas te escribo por que ya se mucho sobre lo de las tradumaquetas de cómic, y de hecho estoy traduciendo una serie, que cuando termine te avisare, los comics se tradumaquetean con Photoshop, solo tienes que borrar los globos, y ponerles el Texto, estos links en la Novena Dimensión, te pùede ayudar mucho. Este es el Salón de tradumaquetación donde puedes allar fuentes, y muchas cosas mas utiles es lo de las tradumaquetas, y el de abajo es un pequeño tutorial de como hacerlo, *Salón de Tradumaquetación *Tutorial Limpiaglobos + degradados (PS) La otra cosa que te pido es que no abandones tu blog, tienes mucho futuro como uploader de Cómics y me gusta mucho tu blog, francamente te pido que no renuncies tan facilmente, para mucha gente lo visite puede poner un enlace en la firma que uses en algun Foro, espero que continues subiendo cómics y espero hacerte ayudado con lo de tradumaquetear un cómic. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 15:39 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok claro que si AMigo olle por cierto para avisarte si te fijas bien los globos de texto de los Cómics (osea los circulitos donde estan las palabras que dicen los personajes) tienen una fuente o un tipo de texto en especial esta es la fuente (el tipo de texto) que vamos a utilizar (link abajo)si necesitas una fuente me avisas y yo la pido en la Novena, Fuente para los Cómics El que viene es pequeño tuto de como tradumaquetear en cbr muy bueno el link aqui Tutorial de Maquetación con Photoshop. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 04:06 29 sep 2011 (UTC) : Ha por cierto se olvidaba un Tip si te fijas bien en la parte de arriba de la primera pagina esta este texto que dice Stan Lee Presents: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110927131944/thesuperherosquad/es/images/5/56/Fuente.PNG creo que la deberiamos traducir, esa fuente no se conigue por lo que la Sustituirremos por esta: : Stan Lee Presenta: : Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 15:55 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno voy a hacer esoVENOM999 00:06 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Mi Imagen Hola AMigo la hice la imagen (la que vamos a poner al final de los comics) ya la subi es el enlace de abajo, espero que te guste. Mi Imagen Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 19:14 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Realidades Ya que estoy de vuelta ¿Podrías decirme en donde puedo encontrar información acerca de a que realidad pertenece cada héroe en el universo cinematográfico? Es que pense que sería la Tierra-19999, pero esa es una realidad propia de las cintas de Iron Man, Thor y el Capitán América, no de los demás personajes, y por último ¿Qué son las fusiones de wikis? Tracker predator 03:50 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Hello Bien gracias por pasarmela tu imagen me parecio Excelente, gracias ayudarme a tradumaquetear los Cómics, ho por cierto ahorita me dicen si puedes cual es tu nombre de usuario en la Novena Dimensión por que creo que tal vez seria mejor que hablaramos lo temas referentas a las tradumaquetas de Spider-Ham aya. PD: Que te parecio mi pagina Extra a mi la tuya me parecio Formidable. Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 15:50 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Me gusta agregar imagenes a mis articulos le dan mas vida Corregir Hola Marvel08 te tengo una pregunta ¿podrias cooregir algo que hice mal? en la pagina de iron monger tierra-616 se me tildo la compu y parese que gracias a eso no termine de escrivir iron monger en la categoria y quedo iron mo no se si tu puede arreglarlo si no preguntale a algien que pueda saludosVENOM999 12:18 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok Ya la vi Excelente pagina, estoy registrandome veo que tienes la modalidad, de poner el Link de tu Blog para que la Gente lo vea verdad pues si es haci ahora tu blog y el mio tendra mucha Gente, mi nombre de usuario sera este SpideyGadiel1500, por Favor dime el tuyo Gracias por Invitarme a unirme a esa Comunidad Gadiel-El Hombre Araña 22:38 22 oct 2011 (UTC) los vengadores la pelicula Marvel 08 vi que en los vengadores la pelicula un usuario no registralo vandalizo en es articulo yo trate de decharse la edicion pero no pude ssi vinieran a corejir la edicionBen alien supremo 001 16:47 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigo te queria preguntar por que borraste mi pagina horik. Marvel08 te queria preguntar tu eres el creador de marvel creator cierto bueno yo tambien tengo una pagina llamada horik que tu sabias entonces entra a wiki horik y lee mis paginas yo leere las tuyas y hacemos una batalla o un comic, como si fuera DC comics vs marvel pero con empresas creadas por nosotros seria horik vs marvel creator o como le quieras llamar. bueno espero tu respuesta. Firma: Unnombrequesellamaparangaricutirimicuaro 04:04 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Perdon amigo por lo de mi comentario el de las empresas quise decir tus personajes creados por ti y nada mas y nada menos que por ti contra algunos de mis personaje y otra cosa me gusta tu personaje Anti-Carnage Hola amigo lo siento por mi mensaje de las empresas de marvel creator quise decir tus personajes contra algunos de los mios por cierto me gusta tu personaje Anti-Carnage los siento por repetir este mensaje pero es que me acorde que no responderias si no tenia firma asi que lo repeti solo para ponerle la firma. FIRMA: Unnombrequesellamaparangaricutirimicuaro 03:55 7 nov 2011 (UTC) he vuelto Hola marvel.Esta semana intentare editar en el articulo spiderman edge of time tengo el juego y si me necesitas para algo mas dejame un mensajo o nos conectamos en el chat el viernes por la tarde me viene bien adiosZekromrayofusion 16:58 9 nov 2011 (UTC) sobre Looney Tunes Wiki hola Marvel08, por favor réspondeme en cuando puedas, soy Silver y he hecho varias ediciones en la Looney Tunes Wiki donde sales como fundador, lo que quiero es que le des una revisión, quizá si no te molesta darme derechos de Administrador o algo parecido, para contribuir más con esa wikia en español. mucha suerte y espero tu respuesta, gracias. Silver JLSilver 04:42 21 nov 2011 (UTC) marvel08 el hijo de baron zemo es enemigo de los vengadores perdon por la molestia14:42 26 nov 2011 (UTC)Losvengadores229 perdoname por favor te lo suplico sin querer en el asombroso spiderman n 18 puse en la categoria series de comics por favor perdonameLosvengadores229 22:04 26 nov 2011 (UTC) amigo vi lo que dijiste en algunos blogs y te felicito, espero que no abandones el wiki, oye, se que e estado inactivo un tiempo, pero el año siguiente seguire intentando a llegar a ser como tu, aunque por estar inactivo e perdido la nocion del tiempo y no se mucho de marvel, en fin espero poder editar como editaba cuando llegue aqui, un saludo de Rider (Discusión) 03:32 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola no se si me recuerdas pero me habías dicho que fusionariamos la wiki de avengers y quisiera saber que paso quisiera mover el contenido a esté wiki pero no me han dicho nada no le pidas nada a los helpers todavia porque sino ellos solo cambiaran la dirección mejor dime haber que hacemos Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 14:20 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Dc Comics Wikia Hola soy David07 he editado en Dc comics y la veo muy descuidada ya que la dc y la marvel son aliados espero para ver si nos apoyamos mutuamente en la wiki y tambien espero tu apoyo 14:52 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Resulta y sucede que el administrador de la DC esta inactivo desde hace meses en la wiki y he pensado adoptarla para renovarla mucho mejor y parecerla como La DC en ingles gracias por el apoyo se te agradece 20:28 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Otro Sello... Oye... fijate que encontre un sello editorial que es eeem... no se como explicartelo... te lo pondre asi es como el hijo de Marvel Comics y pues no se pienso que estaria bien ponerlo no? ---- DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 00:51 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Otro Sello Ok es esta... Icon Comics - Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre ---- DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 17:15 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Jaja si se me habia olvidado por completo eso >,< ok... ---- DarkWolverine3000 (Mi discusión) 21:07 18 ene 2012 (UTC) supiste de la ley sopa, en que nos afectara a nosotros??Rider (Discusión) 03:24 21 ene 2012 (UTC) eso es lo que me preocupa, porque se supone que hacemos esto sin los derechos de autor de marvel o tambien los comics que has subido aqui, ya cerraron megaupload y apagaron wikipedia en ingles un dia, si esa ley se hace, sera el adios :(Rider (Discusión) 01:01 24 ene 2012 (UTC)